


Detention with Master Lupin

by Bonfoi



Series: D_D Kinky Kristmas Comment Fic Stockings Stuffed 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: daily_deviant, Dom/sub, Gift Fic, Kinky Kristmas Fest, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's been a very naughty Slytherin, and he needs to prove himself...and Professor Remus Lupin is the man to help him do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention with Master Lupin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamisaac (sabethea)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iamisaac+%28sabethea%29).



> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> * * *
> 
> For the record, Draco's age in this fic is ambiguous and this is just a Teacher/student role-play scene between two consenting adults.

Remus looked down at the man mere inches away from his boots, quivering with restrained joy at the sight of the polished black leather. The very hair on the man's head fluttered in an unseen breeze as wild magic leaked into the air around him.

"Do you deserve to lick my boots?" Remus asked coldly. His eyes burned in contrast to his words, his chest tightening in suspense as he waited for the response.

"Only if you say so, Master," Draco said directly to the floor. His eyes never flickered upward toward Remus; his training was showing true.

"Then, we'll do this my way, boy...lick my boots as you would my cock," Remus ordered in a tight voice, the mere idea making him feel heavier and more out of control than anything he'd done in years.

Draco sinuously crawled the scant six inches to Remus' black leather—New? No, just well kept, beeswax and musk oil, so good...

His lips curled over the leather seeking out every nook and cranny, lazily and then determinedly and then again to lazily, as if he were the conductor of this scene.

Remus knew what Draco was doing. After all, he'd been trained by the best—Severus Snape—but for all the knowledge the boy had, Remus had the voice...

"Draco," Remus said in a low, growling tone that fair set Draco coming right there on the floor, "you may rise and suck my cock. You've shown you have the proper technique."

Draco squirmed up Remus' legs and barely resting his chest onto Remus' legs, he used his teeth and lips, and perhaps a bit of wandless magic, to undo Remus' flies and free the heavy, purple cock that had risen behind them. Letting gravity dip that heavy mushroom head, Draco sucked and nibbled around the spongy top and then, with exquisite slowness, he sucked Remus down until that head was massaged by Draco's throat muscles as he seemed to purr around the more-than-a-mouthful of his master.

Remus let him have his head, so to speak, laving his cock, dragging those perfect teeth over the tender skin of it, and then swallowing in ever-increasing increments around the sensitive organ. Then, as his bollocks drew up, he put a hand on Draco's cheek, and regaining his whole attention. "That's enough now, Draco. You've cleaned me so well, I'm ready to get dirty again."

He reached down and hoisted Draco onto his feet and then turned him around. The butt plug he'd placed earlier was quivering, and with a smile, Remus pulled it out a bit too fast, but before Draco could cry out, Remus' cock was inside him, balls'-deep. They both sighed as Remus bottomed out, and then Draco's breathy moans kept time with Remus' strong plunges into him, Remus' hands grasping him so tightly, bruises would definitely be there tomorrow and the next day.

Seesawing roughly into Draco's body, Remus leaned forward and bit his cub's shoulder as he suddenly orgasmed. He pushed through until he'd wrung himself out and then, still inside Draco, Remus reached around and gently tugged Draco's nipples. He came with a quavering cry in Remus' arms.

Remus cradled Draco's sated, pliant body against him, savoring the warmth of his boy. "I told you doing things my way would be memorable, Draco."

"Yes, sir. Detention with you always is." Draco just leaned back and let the world slip away. His dom would take care of him.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> On 26th November 2015, iamisaac asked for the following stuffing:
> 
> **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus Lupin paired with any of Severus, Sirius, Draco  
>  **Kink(s):** dominant!Remus,  
>  **Coal (AKA Squicks):** non-con (dub-con is okay though),  
>  **Prompt:** "We'll do this my way"


End file.
